Always There
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Wanting freedom from responsibilities of being the Queen's Dog, Ciel sneaks off only to have land himself into trouble. Its rather funny Sebastian is there for him despite the contract.


**Arashi: I had this idea coming to mind for some time, Ciel probably tired being the Queen's Dog and wish for an escape. This is Sebastian/Ciel though right now its minor to hinted romance while mostly friendship. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or settings of Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler which belongs to Yana Tobsoso. I just write for fun which means I don't make any money off of this fic.**

**Warnings**: Au, minor to very little language, and ooc

Always There

Summary: Wanting freedom from responsibilities of being the Queen's Dog, Ciel sneaks off only to have land himself into trouble. Its rather funny Sebastian is there for him despite the contract.

* * *

><p>Feet pounding on the ground hoping to get way from those who wish to harm him, Ciel Phantomhive didn't look behind him. He tries to ignoring the pounding of his heart in his chest while berating himself not leaving the warmth of the hotel room in the chilly night in London while doing an assignment for the Queen. Things been getting to him for the many responsibilities as the Queen's Dog that its hard to be just Ciel Phantomhive so he had to get out for a bit only to find himself in a situation of being chased in the streets by some goons working for the drug dealer he's after.. Heart racing in his twelve year mind is the only thought, 'I'm such an idiot for not leaving a note.'<p>

"Get back here Phantomhive!" The voices roar making him push his tired body to move faster in the alleyways.

He has to find a hiding spot and stay there until he can think of something. No he won't contact Sebastian. He has to do this for himself. He can't always relay on his demon butler for everything. Tears burn at the corner of his eyes making him scoff for being weak. Now isn't the time to let them shed. It's bad enough he has never truly grieve for his parents and pushing himself to do the many jobs for the Queen as her Dog.

How he loath that stupid name, The Queen's Dog. He's no one's Dog! He scowls feeling the anger burn which gives him more energy to thrive on. He makes a sharp turn in another alley way finding a box in the middle of two trash cans. He dives in curling himself into a small ball as the group of people rush by making him scowl. He waits several moments after they pass before picking his head out to see if the coast is clear.

To his relief it is while muttering, "Well that's something."

He gives a wary smile knowing the reason for being chase. Those goons belong to the said Drug Lord he's after and found several clues that will help just earlier that day to solve the case. Not that he want to be working at the moment. The smile drops hearing the sounds of thunder in the sky. 'Just what I need, rain,' He thought sarcastically feeling the first drops of water on the tip of his nose. His shoulder sags feeling the down pour as he moves back into the box after grabbing the two lids of the trash cans as it sprinkle lightly so his shelter won't be horribly wet. He crawls back in pulling off his jacket and use it as a blanket while putting his head in his arms figure light sleep will pass the time.

He didn't know how long he been asleep and just stir hearing the voices near the box he's hidden in while glad to find a rag earlier to be like a door to his makeshift shelter while peaking from the corner to see the men gather in front really livid. He silently gulps feeling the pathetic child he is lost in the rain and really in trouble. It doesn't matter if the title of the Queen's Dog he's known to many. He shakes his head listening to the conversation catching snips of it.

"-But the boss is pissed we can't find Phantomhive."

"I know that already. The stupid brat has to be near by somewhere. I really want to get him for grabbing that poker and whacked me in the face with it."

"Will you guys shut up already?" The last member of the trio snarls eyes narrowing at his companions. "Your whining won't get us anywhere." Let's start where we start chasing that little bastard and come back hear in a couple of hours. He couldn't have gone far in this rain."

A very familiar voice that seems to be a silver lining to the young boy gives him more courage to stay quiet, "I beg to differ."

He murmurs, "Sebastian."

The said demon butler stiffens hearing the boy clearly and gazes round finding the box with cover in front of it and couple of lids to keep it dry. He could sense the young master in the box and more confirm as Ciel crawls out shivering a bit from the cold putting on his jacket pulling it tighter. If one would see him they would think Ciel as a child and not the Queen's Dog but not in the case for the trio that's after them.

They move past Sebastian to grab the bluish-black hair boy who stares calmly just dead tired not in the mood to fight. All he desires is have a warm bed and bath to get rid of the small adventure he been through. He didn't truly expect Sebastian to stop them but figure it's probably part of the contract to keep him safe. He shrugs feeling a bit warm and cold at the same time. He didn't care to see what his demon butler did to the people ready to get him.

He just nods appreciatively ready to walk back to the hotel when Sebastian scoops him up with a simple, "Lets carry you back Bouchan."

He scowls but expects the ride to exhausted to protest about it. He leans his head against the warm chest letting whatever beating he's hearing soothing him to sleep. Without him realizing it the tears he been suppressing for years finally comes down. Sebastian notes this but says nothing about it. No one else stir in the night as the butler carries his charge to the hotel.

He murmurs, "I'll always be there for you Bouchan even if you don't realize it just yet."

* * *

><p><strong>Arashi: Please read and review.<strong>


End file.
